1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pay photograph producing apparatus which employs a technology on a video signal and is suitable for business use, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a conventional pay photograph producing apparatus for business use installed in a city uses a so-called photograph material of an instant type and is supposed to immediately produce a print of a shot photograph.
With an apparatus using such photograph materials, however, it is impossible to retouch the shot photograph. For example, when a size of an object is to be determined, preparatory adjustments are conducted such as changes in distance to a camera, replacements of lenses and so on before photographing is conducted. Therefore, if a produced print is not to be desired, photographing has to be conducted again and as a result, superfluous money and extra time are added.
Also, in a case of producing four photographs, for example, an apparatus using the conventional materials conducts four photographing. Accordingly, these photographs can't be the same and are inappropriate for photographs for a certificate and the like which demand the sameness of the photographs.
Meanwhile, in a sector of civil equipment, for example, a video signal which is photographed by a video camera is supplied to a video printer to produce a photograph. In this case, the photograph is produced by memorizing one frame or one field of the video signal in a memory. Therefore, the video signal memorized then is supplied, for example, to a video monitor so that confirmation of a screen and the like can be conducted.
Accordingly, the inventor of this patent application formerly proposed an apparatus in which a photograph is easily produced by employing such a technology on a video signal (see Japanese patent applications Nos. 7-190717, 7-287522, 7-304777 and so on).
That is, FIG. 1 is a front view showing an arrangement of one example of the pay photograph producing apparatus which the inventor of this patent application formerly proposed.
In this FIG. 1, at the center of the apparatus is provided a window portion 1 and at the back of the window portion 1 is provided, for example, a screen of a video monitor 2 and at the same time, in front of the screen, for example, a half mirror 3 is provided, and by way of the half mirror 3, a lens of a video camera 4 is positioned so as to be at a site equivalent to the center of the screen. In addition, the video monitor 2 and the video camera 4 are arranged in a sideways state relative to the object so that a vertically long screen used for a portrait is photographed and displayed.
Also, on a lower portion of the apparatus is provided a take-out mouth 5 for a produced photograph (a print) and in recesses of the take-out mouth 5 is arranged a video printer 6.
Further, a paper supplying tray 7 for supplying a print paper to the video printer 6 is provided on an inner side of a door 9, wherein a key 8 is provided. Also, lighting apparatus 10, 11 for illuminating the object are provided on the left and right sides of the apparatus.
Further, on the left side of the above mentioned window portion 1 is provided a selection button 12 for selecting a background color (back color) of the object, and a description 13 of explanatory sentences about operational procedures of the apparatus is provided below the selection button. Also, on the right side of the above mentioned window portion 1 is provided a coin counter 14 and at the same time, a display unit 15 for the amount of put-in money in coin and the like as well as a printer 16, for example, of a thermosensitive type for issuing a receipt are provided at an upper portion of the coin counter 14.
Further, a remote commander apparatus 17 is connected to the above mentioned video printer 6 and through the remote commander 17, controls of the above mentioned video camera 4 and video printer 6 are conducted. On the commander apparatus 17 is provided a camera manipulating button 17C for controlling photographing directions (up and down) and zooming (enlargement and reduction of a picture) of the above mentioned video camera 4.
Also, at the remote commander 17 are provided a photographing (memory) button 17M, a re-photographing button 17R, a print button 17P, setting buttons 17D.sub.1, 17D.sub.2, 17D.sub.3 and the like for setting a size of a screen to be printed, for example, to 1/2 division, 1/4 division and 1/16 division, which will be explained later on.
Further, FIG. 2 is a systematic diagram for showing connecting relations among the above mentioned respective apparatuses. In FIG. 2, a photographed video signal by the above mentioned video camera 4 is supplied to the video printer 6. The video signal supplied to the video printer 6 is memorized, for example, in a built-in picture memory (not shown) and the memorized video signal in the picture memory of the video printer 6 is supplied to the video monitor 2.
Also, a main substrate 30 is provided, and between a control micro-computer 3A on the main substrate 30 and main bodies of the video camera 4 and the video printer 6, communication of predetermined control signals is conducted.
Further, the operating signals of the respective buttons on the remote commander apparatus 17 are converted into predetermined code signals by a signal converting micro-computer 17A and supplied to the control micro-computer 3A through a micro-computer 3B on the main substrate 30. Also, the control micro-computer 3A and the printer 16 communicate each other through a micro-computer 3C on the main substrate 30.
Further, information concerning put-in money from the coin counter 14 is supplied to the control micro-computer 3A and at the same time, a control signal for a refund and the like is supplied therefrom to the coin counter 14. Also, a signal from the control micro-computer 3A is supplied to the money display unit 15 through the micro-computer 3C, and the amount of put-in money from the coin counter 14 and a balance and the like after the apparatus is driven are displayed.
Further, a power source substrate 40 is provided. A commercial power source from a power source plug 60 is supplied to the power source substrate 40. A power source of 100v, for example, is applied to the video monitor 2, the video printer 6, the pair of lighting apparatus 10, 11 and the like and at the same time, a power source of 5v or 12v is applied to the main substrate 30, the printer 16 and the like. Also, the power source substrate 40 is controlled by the control micro-computer 3A.
In the apparatus, control by the control micro-computer 3A is conducted, for example, as is shown by a flowchart in FIGS. 3A and 3B.
That is, in FIG. 3A, when a power source is turned on, it is judged at step [1] whether or not money is put into the coin counter 14. While money is not put in, step [1] is repeated. Further, when money is put into the coin counter 14 at step [1], the amount of the put-in money is judged at step [2]. When the amount is short, the processing is returned to step [1].
Meanwhile, when the amount of money is sufficient at step [2], processing of power on is conducted at step [3]. In the power on processing, the power sources to the video monitor 2, the video camera 4, the video printer 6, the illumination lights 10, 11 and the remote commander apparatus 17 are energized on the power source substrate 40.
Further, it is judged at step [4] whether or not there is a remote control signal from the remote commander apparatus 17. When there is the signal, it is judged whether or not contents of the remote controller signal are a print (button 17P). When the contents are a print, a command for printing a picture memorized in the picture memory is outputted to the video printer 6 at step [6].
Also, at step [7], money charging processing is conducted. In the money charging processing, receiving of the above put-in money is conducted. Until the money charging processing is conducted, put-in money is kept. Further, at step [8], it is judged whether or not a display signal indicating completion of printing is returned from the video printer 6. Until the display signal indicating the completion of the printing returns, step [8] is being repeated.
Further, when the display signal indicating the completion of the printing is returned, at step [9] in FIG. 3B it is judged whether or not action is normally finished, and when the action is normally finished, whether or not a receipt is requested is judged at step [10]. When requested, receipt issuing processing is conducted at step [11]. That is, a data on the amount of the received money in the money charging processing at step [7] is supplied to the printer 16 and the receipt is printed.
Also, at step [12], it is judged whether or not a display signal indicating completion of the printing is returned from the printer 16. Until the display signal indicating the completion of the printing is returned, step [12] is being repeated. Further, when the display signal indicating the completion of the printing is returned from the printer 16, at step [13], processing of power off is conducted.
In the power off processing, the power sources of the video monitor 2, the video camera 4, the video printer 6, the illumination lights 10, 11 and the remote commander apparatus 17 are cut off. Further, after the power off processing is finished at step [13], the processing is returned to step[1].
Also, at the above mentioned step [4], when there isn't a remote control signal, at step [14] it is judged whether or not a refund is requested. When refund is requested, at step [15] a command for refunding the above mentioned kept money is outputted to the coin counter 14. When the refund isn't requested at step [14], the processing is returned to step [4] and the action is repeated.
Further, when the contents of the remote control signal are not about the printing at the above mentioned step [5], it is judged at step [16] whether or not the contents of the remote control signal are 1/2 division (the button 17 D.sub.1). When they are the 1/2 division, at step [17], a command is issued to the video printer 6 so that a picture memorized in the picture memory is reduced to 1/2 in size to produce two screens, and the processing is returned to step [4].
Further, at the above mentioned step [16], when contents of the remote control signal are not about the two screens, at step [18] it is judged whether or not the contents of the remote control signal are 1/4 division (the button 17D.sub.2).
When they are the 1/4 division, at step [19], a command is issued to the video printer 6 so that a picture memorized in the picture memory is reduced to 1/4 each in size to produce four screens and the processing is returned to step [4].
Further, at the above mentioned step [18], when contents of the remote control signal are not about the four screens, at step [20], it is judged whether or not the contents of the remote control signal are 1/16 division (the button 17D.sub.3). When they are the 1/16 division, at step [21], a command is issued to the video printer 6 so that a picture memorized in the picture memory is reduced to 1/16 each in size to produce sixteen screens and the processing is returned to step[4].
Therefore, by those steps [16].about.[21], a picture as shown in FIG. 4A, for example, is reduced respectively to 1/2, 1/4, 1/16 in size and as FIGS. 4B to 4D respectively show, pictures with two screens, four screens, sixteen screens are formed. Then, the processing is returned to step [4], and at step [5], when contents of the remote control signal are the print, those pictures are printed.
Also, at the above mentioned step [20], when contents of the remote control signal are not the 1/16 division, at step [22] it is judged whether or not the contents of the remote control signal are photographing (the button 17 M). Then, at a time of photographing, at step [23] a command is issued to the video printer 6 so that photographing is conducted by the video camera 4 or a video signal supplied to a video input terminal 19 is memorized in the picture memory and the processing is returned to [4].
Further, at the above mentioned step [22] when contents of the remote control signal are not the photographing, at step [24] it is judged whether or not the contents of the remote control are re-photographing (the button 17R). When the contents are re-photographing, at step [25] a function display LED (not shown) is extinguished and the processing is returned to step [4]. Also, at step [24] when contents of the remote control signal are not re-photographing, the process is returned to step [4] as it is.
Further, when actions are not normally finished at the above mentioned step [9], at step [26] the above mentioned function display LED is lightened on. Also, at step[27], a process for issuing a letter of trouble processing is conducted. That is, a data on the trouble letter indicating that actions are not normally finished at step [9] is supplied to the printer 16 and the trouble letter is printed.
Further, at step [28] it is judged whether or not a display signal indicating completion of the printing is returned from the printer 16 and until the display signal indicating completion of the printing returns, this step [28] is being repeated. When the display signal indicating completion of the printing is returned from the printer 16, power off processing is conducted at step [29].
Further, at step [30], it is judged whether or not turning on of a power source is resumed and until the trouble is removed and the power source is turned on again, this step [30] is repeated. When the power source is turned on again, the above mentioned function display LED is extinguished and the processing is returned to step [1].
Further, when a receipt is not requested at step [10], at step [32] it is judged whether or not a predetermined time has passed (time out), and when the time has passed, the processing proceeds to step [13]. Also, until the predetermined time passes at step [32], at step [33], whether or not money is put in the coin counter 5 is judged.
While there is no money put in, the processing is returned to step [10]. Further, when there is money put in the coin counter 5 at step [32], the amount of the put-in money is judged at step [34] and when the amount of the money is short, the processing is returned to step [10]. On the contrary, when the amount of money is sufficient, the processing is returned to step [4] and signal processing from the remote commander apparatus 17 is conducted again.
Also, when the above mentioned N division (N=2, 4, 16) processing is conducted, for example, by conducting processings with the same procedures as in the above mentioned steps [16] to [21], it is possible to construct a divided screen by another pictures at N/M (M=1,2,3,4) each.
Therefore, in the above-mentioned apparatus, by application of technologies on a video signal, it is possible for the video printer 6 to print a photographed picture taken by the video camera 4 as well as produce a desired photograph after ascertaining the photographed picture on the video monitor 2.
Also, it is possible to produce a plural number of the same photograph by printing a picture memorized in the memory. Further, enlargement, reduction and division of a picture can be easily conducted and production of a photograph of an optional size can be easily conducted. Also, a receipt for a charge can be issued by the printer apparatus 16.
Meanwhile, in the above mentioned apparatus, in stead of the coin counter 14, an apparatus which is driven by put-in of substitutes for money such as a pre-paid card and the like are may be used.
By the way, in the above mentioned pay picture producing apparatus, printing by the video printer 6 is conducted by, for example, a sublimation type thermal printing system. In the case, printing materials used for printing such as an ink ribbon and the like must be appropriate for printing characteristics or the like of the video printer 6 in order to guarantee a picture of good quality.
Therefore, in the prior art such counter-measures have been taken, by which a cartridge having printing material accommodated therein is made to have a specified shape while the video printer 6 is made incapable of loading a cartridge of another shape so that printing materials and the like the characteristics of which are not appropriate are not used for printing.
In spite of those counter-measures, however, a pirate cartridge having a similar outer shape and bad quality has emerged on the market. As a result, when such a pirate cartridge is used, a situation will arise in which not only there can be no guaranteeing a printed picture of good quality but also fear will arise that in the video printer 6 the ink ribbon gets tangled and a print head is damaged or the like and hence reliability of the apparatus is impaired.